Something Not So Predictable
by D4ndelion
Summary: Something is wrong with Harry at the Dursley's... Draco is sent to check it out. HD
1. Chapter One, Harry's PoV

Chapter One: Harry's Savior  
  
Harry's PoV-  
  
-A seventeen-year old boy sat curled up in the corner of his closet at 4:00 in the morning. He could not sleep. He never slept. Sleeping would consist of closing your eyes, and when you close your eyes, you are letting the darkness come take you away. He could not see anything anyway, as he was shut in a broom closet, but at least when he was awake, he couldn't dream. Dreams were a terrible nuisance that came to him often when he could no longer stay awake. They always consisted of unimaginable pain surrounded by darkness. In his dreams, he heard people he loved being murdered or tortured. He would often wake up screaming, with sweat and tears running down his face, but he had to be quiet. He could not wake his Aunt and Uncle up from their sleep. For if he did, he knew that he would get an unmerciful beating. But he did not want to think about those things. They always brought him nothing but pain.  
  
-He hated himself. He hated the way this black hair would always stick out in every direction, never lying flat. He hated his body, always so skinny from malnutrition. But most of all, he hated his scar. He had a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead that only meant one thing. He was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. No, he was not Harry... He was Potter, a young look-alike of his dead father. But there was one thing that Harry liked about himself, his glasses. Sure, they were large, black, and were always braking, not to mention he looked like a geek in them, but they were his only source of comfort during hard times. When he had his glasses, all he had to do was to take them off and all the bad images that he definitely didn't want to see would smudge so all he saw were fuzzy bits of colors and shapes. That way, even as he could feel Vernon's foot kick him hard in the ribs and his hand punch him in the face, he couldn't see it.  
  
-Harry's parents both were murdered by an evil sorcerer named Voldemort. Harry had faced Lord Voldemort for four years in a row at school and only just survived each time. Though, last year was the worst. He had witnessed Voldemort kill a fellow student, Cedric Diggory, with the same curse that killed his parents. He had watched as the boy's limp body fell to the ground by his feet. He had watched Voldemort rise again, which by the way, was his fault. And if that was not enough, everyone had blamed Harry for Cedric's death. Yes, that year had gone extremely bad. But this year was by far the worst. With a mixture of an uncle who beat him every time he had the chance, an aunt that never gave him any food, and a cousin that tortured Harry about everything his peanut-sized brain could think of, Harry was in hell. Not too mention that Harry was a wizard and his relatives absolutely, with every ounce of their soul, hated everything that had to do with magic. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Harry couldn't do any of his required, summer school work because they were all locked in Dudley's second bedroom.  
  
-Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at his watch. "Damn!" it was already eight o-clock in the morning and now, here came is Aunt and his Uncle. His lazy cousin Dudley always slept until the last moment. So Harry guessed that he wouldn't wake up for another two hours or so. Harry snapped his head towards the door as it clicked open and light filtered through. Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell: "Get out of that blasted closet boy!!! And make me breakfast." Harry nodded gloomily and went towards the kitchen.  
  
-Harry already knew what Vernon liked since he made him breakfast almost every morning. So as Harry fried some bacon on the frying pan, Uncle Vernon called for coffee. Harry served him his usual, gigantic mug, and ran back to the bacon, hoping it wasn't burning, that would be bad news. Harry had burned Vernon's eggs once, and Vernon had made him hold the burning hot frying pan in his hands, until his skin had red, blistering welts on them. So he had never made that mistake again...  
  
-After Harry was done cooking, he silently got a piece of toast for himself and snuck off to his cupboard. He was just about to bite into his toast, when Aunt Petunia's voice came from the kitchen. "Boy! You get your scrawny ass back in here and clean up the mess you made, or else your hide will be so black and blue you won't be able to sit for a week!!!" Harry cringed at the thought and scrambled back into the kitchen. He cleaned up the mess and loaded the dishwasher. He went into the living room as quietly as possible and asked Uncle Vernon if he could go in his cupboard and not disturb anyone for the rest of the day. After Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the collar, spit in his face, and gave his usual speech about not doing any magic, Harry was able to go back to his cupboard. -But Harry had no intention what so ever to go back in that miserable place, instead, he snuck outside to go for a afternoon walk. Outside was much better than being inside, of coarse, he wasn't aloud to go outside, but once a week he sneaked out to get some fresh air and to clear his mind. If the Dursleys ever found out that he had been outside around other people, or what they called: "in plain view", he would get a beating like he'd never gotten before! But Harry slowly walked down the lonely road that was Privet Drive while keeping a watch out behind him to make sure that the Dursleys weren't coming after him.  
  
-After walking around for a couple of hours, he started to head back to the Dursley's when he heard a couple of voices. He quickly dived behind a bush and listened to the upcoming voices. Yep, he knew those voices very well... It was Dudley and his gang. Harry cautiously peered out behind his bush to see what was going on. Dudley had a cigarette in his mouth and was puffing away like an old man who had been deprived of air for seventy years. Harry could tell that they were all drunk, and stoned for that matter. Dudley and his gang had been doing this for about two years and the Dursleys, being so closed minded, had no idea that their so called "perfect little angel" was getting high every night with his "tea buddies."  
  
-Harry waited in the bushes until they were at the end of the street, near the Dursleys. Harry climbed out of the bush and carefully snuck from tree to tree, as to not be seen. Harry was now about fifty feet away from the gang and something interesting was going on. Dudley and his old friend Max were in a fight. First came cussing but it soon moved to fists. In the end Dudley had won, but he hadn't come out unscathed. He had a black eye and was bleeding at the lip. Harry didn't know how it happened or why they were in a fight, but he had to get out of there and sneak into his cupboard fast. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that if he stuck around, he would get into major trouble. So, quietly as he could, Harry went around the back of the house and snuck into the kitchen. But when he got into the hall there was a big problem. Dudley was already there and so were Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. -Uncle Vernon looked absolutely fuming from head to toe. Harry could see that he was trying to not tear the house to shreds. He calmly went over to Aunt Petunia who, at the time, was cleaning Dudley's split lip with a wet cloth, and whispered something into her ear. She smirked and led Dudley upstairs. Once they were out of seeing range, Uncle Vernon walked over to Harry and asked in a somewhat calm, but scary as hell voice: "Did you do this to Dudley?" Harry gulped and felt sweat drip down his face. He was already shaking; awaiting the horrible beating that was surly going to come. He saw Vernon's eyes burning a hole in his skin and slowly shook his head no. It was then that Harry felt a burning sensation in his cheek, meaning that Vernon had slapped him. Harry stumbled backwards and hit his head on the wall. Harry was pinned. There was no way of escape. Uncle Vernon advanced on Harry like a wild cat that knows it's going to get a good kill that night. Vernon brought his hand up to Harry's cheek and he flinched, thinking that he was going to hit him again. But instead, he grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it upward so Harry had to look Vernon in the eye. Vernon asked again in a warning tone: "I am going to ask you one more time, did you or did you not, hurt Dudley today?"  
  
-Harry answered. "No Uncle Vernon, I didn't." It was then that Vernon seemed to lose his patients. He punched Harry with such a force that Harry heard his jaw break. Harry cried out, and Vernon punched Harry again; this time, in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and he slid to the floor. As he tried to regain his breath, Vernon repeatedly kicked him in the rips. Harry felt a couple break and he curled himself up in his fetal position. But that didn't help any, as Vernon seemed to move to his back and kick and punch and shove him over and over again. Vernon pulled Harry up by the collar and punched him smack in the eye. He then dropped Harry's limp body to the ground and walked into the kitchen. Harry lay there crying and screaming as he heard Uncle Vernon's footsteps fade away, but only to return a second later.  
  
-Harry's glasses had long ago broke, but Harry preferred to that way... He couldn't see himself lying like a cowardly wimp on the floor. Harry suddenly felt something cold and solid fall on him and shatter. Harry felt many stabs throughout his body and he knew that Uncle Vernon had dropped the spare glass pain window, that was lying in the kitchen, on him. All Harry could see was a pool of his won blood all around him, and he knew he couldn't take anymore. Uncle Vernon had gone too far this time. Harry through up what little breakfast he had, and passed out. 


	2. Chapter One, Draco's PoV

Chapter one: Harry's Savior  
  
Draco's PoV-  
  
-Draco quietly stood outside Dumbledore's office, waiting for his father to finish speaking with the headmaster. He quickly stood up as he heard the door click open and saw his father come out looking very grim indeed. He quietly said to Draco that the headmaster would like to speak with him, then he turned and left. Draco opened the door and walked into Dumbledore's room. He saw the headmaster sitting at his desk, stroking his pet phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down and Draco did.  
  
-Draco had no earthly clue why Dumbledore wanted to talk to him, unless it had to do with the Order of the Phoenix, which he secretly joined. After they sat in silence for a while, Draco got up enough courage to ask: "Headmaster... Why exactly am I here sir?" Dumbledore smiled and said: "I need to ask a favor of you Draco." Dumbledore whispered something into Fawkes ear and the beautiful bird took flight and soared out the window. Dumbledore turned back to Draco and said: "Something horrible has happened to Mr. Potter. I need you to go and see what has happened." Draco was shocked and disgusted at the same time.  
  
-Seeing the look on Draco's face, the headmaster said: "I know that you are not very fond of Harry right now, but I am afraid that he has been badly hurt, maybe even an inch from death and it would be wise to set aside those feelings and help him. I have all the information on where you should find him. Here is an envelope stating his address." Dumbledore handed Draco the cream colored envelope. "I do not want you to magically get there, as he are dealing with the muggle world and it is too risky so here is enough money to get yourself a cab or a bus to take there. Also, I have told your father that-" Draco didn't want to interrupt Dumbledore, but he just had to ask: "Why can't you go?" Dumbledore looked down at Draco through his half- moon spectacles and said: "I have my reasons Draco, you do not have to concern yourself with that, and being part of the Order now, I would appreciate it if you didn't take this job too lightly. And if you have been worrying about your father, I have told him that you are taking private lessons with Professor Mc.Gonogall about your Transfiguration studies for the rest of the summer. "Professor, why did you pick me out of all people?" Dumbledore sighed. "I can't not tell you the reason right now, but you will learn why later... And like I said, don't concern yourself with that right now, as it will only bring you headaches." Dumbledore smiled and held out his hand. "Lemon drop?" Draco looked down at the yellow muggle candy. "No thank-you Professor." Dumbledore popped the candy in his mouth and said: "In that case, I have given you all you need, now if you take my hand Draco; I will escort you to the bus station."  
  
-Draco sat on the seat of a bus and feeling miserable. He had tried to get a cab, but Dumbledore said that he liked the bus the best. Draco could now really understand why some people called Dumbledore crazy. For this was by far, the most unenjoyable ride of his life. Babies were screaming, people were sneezing on him, and the ride was far from smooth. He saw one muggle girl checking him out. She was wearing a hot pink tank top and some really tight shorts. "Slut." Was the only word that Draco could think of. She would be quite pretty if she wore some decent and sophisticated clothes and stopped giving herself away to everyone on the whole damn bus.  
  
-The rest of the trip, Draco sat and thought about Harry. Merlin, how he hated the boy!!! He was such a Gryffindor prick! Draco couldn't imagine how the boy could get hurt. He probably had protection spells all around his palace, with fans surrounding every corner. That's probably how he had gotten hurt... All his beloved fans tackled him at once. Poor Harry Potter! Everyone worries about Harry Potter! What a horrible life he lives, getting fan mail every day and getting treated like the king of England at home. Getting served by his Aunt and Uncle, hand and foot. But Draco's thoughts were interrupted as the bus stopped.  
  
-Draco, thankfully, paid the bus driver, ran off that God-forsaken bus and looked at his surroundings. He was at the entrance to a neighborhood, and a nice one at that. All the houses were perfectly clean and their lawns were well trimmed and tidy. Draco pulled the envelope Dumbledor gave him out of his pocket and opened it. It contained a single sheet of parchment that said:  
  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
  
-Draco looked up at the street sign. He was on Privet Drive; now all he had to do was find number four. It wasn't very hard, all he had to do was count down four houses and he found it. The house had to be the cleanest and tidiest house he had ever seen. Draco stepped up to the door and was about to ring it, when a voice came from the parchment in his hand. It said: "Don't ring or knock on the door. Draco didn't understand why he couldn't answer the door, a butler would probably answer it, but he did as he was told.  
  
-Draco slowly and cautiously opened the door. He expected to run into a bunch of protection spells, but surprisingly, he didn't run into anything. Draco closed the door and looked back down at the parchment. A map appeared on it. It showed him where he should go to find Potter. The map led him down a narrow hallway and it said to turn right. Draco was now standing in front of a broom cupboard. "This can't possibly be right..." thought Draco. He looked down at the map again. It was right. Draco thought that was kind of weird for a living legend to be in a broom cupboard, but shrugged it off. Draco looked at the door; there were about five different locks on it. "Ha!" thought Draco, "So Mr. All Famous is protected!" Draco unlocked all the doors with the Alohamora spell but he did not expect the scene on which he came across.  
  
-Harry was lying on the ground on the floor of a very small and stuffy closet, drowning in his own blood. The boy was so bruised, cut, and beaten, Draco was surprised he was still alive. He looked like a broken child who was just discarded. Now Draco hater Harry, but he new nobody deserved this. "Who would do this?"  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
-Draco swung around and stared straight into the most fat, ugly, and pig- like man, Draco had ever seen.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I have come to get Potter... What happened to him?"  
  
"That is none of your damn business!!!"  
  
-"What an unpleasant man..." thought Draco.  
  
"Get out..."  
  
"Not until you explain this to me!"  
  
"I HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!!!"  
  
-Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. "You had better answer my questions..." The fat man looked at the wand, complete and utter terror written on his face. "Why is Potter in a broom cupboard?" Uncle Vernon yelped and said: "That's where he lives." Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise and horror.  
  
"Why does he live in a broom cupboard?"  
  
"He's always lived there."  
  
-Draco's mind was spinning with confusion. Why did Potter live in a broom cupboard... This man, known as his uncle, doesn't seem to like Potter very much; I mean who could... But he is family... They were supposed to treat him like royalty because he is the famous Harry Potter...  
  
"Why are there locks on his doors?"  
  
"So he couldn't get out."  
  
"Why is Potter locked in there when he is bleeding to death?"  
  
"Because we didn't want anyone to see him and we didn't want him getting in the way."  
  
-Draco had just about had enough, he wanted to leave, and now.  
  
"Where are Potter's school stuff?"  
  
"Locked up in my son's second bedroom."  
  
"How does he do his school work?"  
  
"He doesn't. We don't allow magic and all that riff-raff in this house!!! We don't want YOU people ruining our lives."  
  
-The fat man had obviously built up some courage and was now trying to cower over Draco, but Draco was surrounded by tall men his whole life and he was too strong to be pushed down like a dog. Now by this point, Draco was very confused. Where were all Potter's adoring fans and servants? Why wasn't Potter aloud to do his schoolwork? Maybe Potter's life wasn't what Draco had imagined after all...  
  
-Draco was sick of hearing the fat man speak, so he cast a silencing charm on the old prune and shoved him out of the way. Draco went and picked Potter up. He was surprised at how light he was. Draco looked down at Harry's face and gasped as Potter's eyes slowly opened. "Draco?" was all the boy said before he passed out again. Draco, confused, walked out the door, Harry draped in his arms. 


	3. Chapter Two, Harry's PoV

Chapter Two: Putting the Puzzle Together  
  
Harry's PoV-  
  
-He was walking along a stone-cobbled path, looking for somebody. Who was he looking for? He didn't know, he just knew that if he didn't find them soon that terrible things were going to happen. As he walked further down the stony road, the already fire-red sky turned to a deep blood red. There were no clouds in the sky and the street was deserted. Everything was still and utterly silent. Suddenly, he heard a deep clunking noise on the cobblestone. He whirled around to find a tall figure dressed all in black holding a black cane with a silver serpent on the top. He knew that cane... Suddenly, the tip of the man's wand emerged from under his cloak and he uttered a spell... He was suddenly filled with the most terrible pain imaginable. He fell to the ground screaming, as he was sure, his skin was being burned off of him, inch by excruciating inch. He was thinking: Merlin, let me die now and get away from this terrible pain... Hurts so much... Want it to stop...  
  
-Harry awoke screaming, sweat dripping down his face. He wanted to curl himself up into a tight ball, his fetal position. He wanted to try and climb inside himself, but for some reason he couldn't move... He tried to move his arm, but he yelped as sharp needles stabbed their way through his entire body. His eyelids felt so heavy. He was in so much pain... Everything hurt on him. He faintly heard voices coming from the background, but the pain was too much for his body to handle, and he blacked out.  
  
-When he awoke again, he was feeling a little better. He slowly opened his eyes and let them adjust to the surrounding light. He could not see a thing... Oh, he didn't have his glasses on. As much as it hurt, he sat up and reached out on the ground, trying to find them. But instead of his hands hitting the hard, wooden floor of his cupboard, they landed softly on a cushioned surface. Harry squinted, trying to force his eyes to see where he was, but it was no use, everything was blurry. Harry became vaguely aware of a person sitting down next to him but he couldn't see who it was. The person's hand reached over to him and a sudden fear struck him. He was sitting on a bed... Uncle Vernon's bed... That only meant one thing, tonight was Wednesday... Harry started to panic; he scooted as far away as he could from that grasping hand. He vaguely heard himself mutter something incomprehensible, before he curled himself up into a little ball, awaiting what was coming.  
  
-He expected the hand to move up his leg and travel somewhere Harry didn't want it to go, but it didn't. He touched his shoulder; but this didn't matter to him... It was human contact and to him, that always brought pain... As soon as Harry felt the hand come and rest on his shoulder, he screamed and backed himself up even more, until he was barely hanging off the bed. But the hand would not stop... Harry knew it... So, as the hand made it's way to his face, Harry flinched, expecting a blow, and fell off the bed, hitting his head on what Harry expected, was a night table. He heard himself mutter the words: "Please, don't hurt me Uncle Vernon..." and he fainted, curled up on the floor with blood leaking from his head. 


	4. Chapter Two, Draco's PoV

Chapter Two: Putting the Puzzle Together  
  
Draco's PoV-  
  
-After Draco had picked Potter up, a key appeared in the envelope and a message appeared on the bottom of the parchment that gave him directions the flat that Draco was supposed to take Potter to. So Draco had carried Potter to the flat, where Dumbledore was already waiting for him. Dumbledore had treated Harry as best as he could, mending some of the small wounds and putting medicine on the deeper ones. And now, two hours later, they sat there; discussing what was to happen to Potter.  
  
"I am quite sorry that I can not take Mr. Potter in... I am on leave to go to Egypt with Cornelius Fudge tonight, and I am afraid, that I can not cancel it, for it is a very important mission. But, I was hoping that you, Mr. Malfoy, would take him in for the rest of the summer... I know it is a big responsibility, but you are quite responsible Mr. Malfoy, as you have shown this past year.  
  
"Please, Headmaster, call me Draco... For I am no longer a Malfoy, and I would appreciate it if people would stop treating me like one... No offense to you sir..."  
  
"No, no, quite understandable Draco. Very well, so do you agree that you would take young Mr. Potter here, under your supervision for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Well, as you know, we aren't really fond of each other... But, since I don't really have a choice..."  
  
-"That's my boy!" Dumbledore patted him on the back. "It is settled then, if there is an emergency, there is floo powder on the fireplace. I will be staying at the Wizarding Nights hotel, room three-eighteen. Well, I think I should be off then... Have a fine day Draco and I shall see you in three weeks. Cheerio!" And with that, Dumbledore disappeared with a POP!  
  
-Draco was mighty hungry and went to peer into the kitchen for anything to eat. He found some crisps in the cabinet and some pop in the fridge. He was just about to sit down, when he heard a breath-curdling scream from the bedroom. Draco immediately rushed in, to see Potter screaming, his eyes squeezed shut, and his hands clenching the bed sheets so tight, Draco swore he heard them rip. Draco rushed over to help him, but he didn't really know what to do. Potter's face and hair were soaked in sweat and he was shaking immeasurably. Draco tried to shake him up, but it didn't seem to be working. So finally, he poured his soda pop over Potter's face to snap him out of it. It seemed to work. He stopped screaming and fell silent. Draco assumed that he had gone back to sleep, but he ought not, to take his chances, so he sat down on the bed, and watched Potter for the rest of the night.  
  
-Draco had dozed off for a while, but awoke as he felt the bed beneath him move. He sat up and looked over at Potter who was feeling around the bed sheets looking for something. Oh, he doesn't have his glasses... Draco grabbed them from the night table and sat back down on the bed. He saw Harry squint. Draco reached over to give Potter his glasses (Which had been repaired by Dumbledore) when Potter suddenly tensed up. Fear was written on his face and he started scooting back. Draco didn't understand why he was doing this... So he tried again to give his glasses back. But Harry seemed even more terrified and muttered something under his breath before he did something that surprised Draco. He curled up into a fetal position.  
  
-Draco was taken aback... He knew what that meant... For he, had done it many a time when he was a child and his father was preparing to spank him... But why would the famous Harry Potter go into that space? Why would Harry Potter expect someone to hurt him? For he was loved by everyone wasn't he? Draco tried one more time, leaning over and touching Potter's shoulder to try and comfort him, but Potter tried to scoot away again but fell off the bed, and hit his head on the nightstand. Draco jumped off the bed and kneeled my Potter. Draco almost felt sorry for him, as he saw him curled up on the floor, shaking and muttering to himself. Draco leaned down to try and make out what Potter was saying. But what he heard he did not expect. He gasped and it all the pieces of the puzzle fit together when he heard these words: "Please don't hurt me Uncle Vernon..." 


	5. Chapter Three, harry's PoV

Chapter Three: The Agreement  
  
Harry's PoV-  
  
-When Harry awoke, his head was on fire. He reached his hand up to find a bandage wrapped around it. The bandage was soaked. He felt dizzy and made a decision that it was probably best if he didn't get up. But where was he? He was sure he wasn't at Uncle Vernon's house because he was on a cushioned surface and he was sure that Uncle Vernon wouldn't bandage his head if he was hurt...  
  
-So then where was he? Was he at the school hospital wing? Was Dumbledore with him? He felt a presence in the room... He reached for his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. He was in a bedroom of some sort, but it thank-fully wasn't Uncle Vernon's. He was lying on a queen-sized bed with purple sheets. The room seemed to lead into another room through the open door that was opposite of him. Harry, as carefully as he could, climbed out of bed. As he stood on his feet, his head was swimming, but he didn't really care. He was more interested in seeing who had saved him. He walked slowly to the door, but his legs didn't seem to be working properly. So he more like stumbled to the door than actually walking.  
  
-When he "stumbled" into the next room, he saw a living room with a red couch with a coffee table and a red armchair next to a roaring fire. The living room led right to the kitchen on the left. There, he heard someone humming to themselves, and what sounded like dishes clanking. As Harry rounded the corner, he saw a person in a white button-up shirt and a pair of khakis with BLONDE HAIR!!! Harry's mind was already spinning really fast, who was the only person he knew with blonde hair? "MALFOY?!"  
  
-At this, Malfoy swung around and dropped the plate that he was holding. The sudden move of actions made Harry lose his precious balance and tumble over the chair behind him onto the floor. Malfoy immediately ran over and said: "Harry, are you ok?" But he realized what he was doing and put his signature smirk on and said: "Be careful there Potter, if you injure yourself anymore, we might have to send you to Magical Maladies and Injuries, and what a terrible effect that would have on your fan-club."  
  
"Get stuffed Malfoy! And why are you even here in this... This... Where are we?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. "It's called a flat Potter, and for your information, I did not come here out of courtesy... I would rather much be relaxing in the Malfoy Mansion than be here with you. But, as it is... I am stuck here babysitting poor Harry Potter. So leave me alone, and don't ask questions, and we'll all be happy." And at this, Malfoy turned around and finished what he was doing. Harry sighed and walked over to the couch.  
  
-For a long time, Harry just laid there, watching the fire and thinking. It was very relaxing, seeing the flames flicker and feeling the heat lick your face. It was relaxing until his brain started catching up on him. Sudden images of Cedric dying and Voldemort torturing him appeared in his head. Harry didn't want to cry in front my Malfoy, so he kept them in. He always kept them in around people. See, for them, he was the all famous Harry Potter. Potter didn't cry like a baby, Potter didn't get beaten, Potter didn't get raped, Potter was a great boy, who did great things for other people. But Harry on the other hand was a total mess. Harry was beaten, Harry was raped, Harry cried at night and let his feeling out. But people didn't look up to Harry... They looked up to Potter. The famous Harry Potter with his scar and his Gryffindor bravery. So, Potter sat there in front of Malfoy, not Harry. But Potter didn't know how long he could keep Harry back anymore. For Harry, felt like he was going to explode. But he had to be Potter, and that was what he was going to be.  
  
-Malfoy came and sat on the opposite side of him and stared and the fire too. Time past like that for a while until it was late and both of them were tired. Malfoy said that Harry could have the bed since he was SO sick, but Harry refused and said that Malfoy could have it. So, Malfoy, originally, obliged. And Harry was here, stuck on the sofa. He didn't mind it at all, it was much better than sleeping on the floor of his closet. Soon, sleep over took him and dreams invaded his mind. Horrible dreams; darkness and pain, the usual. And not even half an hour later, Draco was awoke from his sleep by the screaming of a dark-haired boy in the next room. 


	6. Chapter Three, Draco's PoV

Chapter Three: The Agreement  
  
Draco's PoV-  
  
-After watching Harry sleep for a while, Draco felt kind of hungry from the exhausting day, so he got up and went to the kitchen to fix himself a tuna sandwich. What was up with Potter's and his Uncle Vernon? He knew that Potter's uncle hated him... He found that out as soon as we walked into Potter's house, but how did Potter's uncle really treat him? It mustn't have been that great since he had Potter locked in a broom cupboard, bleeding to death, but what secrets did Potter have? And why hadn't he told anyone? What things did Potter's uncle really do to him?  
  
-Draco was just about to sit down and think about this when he turned around and saw object of his thoughts standing right behind him. In surprise he accidentally dropped his plate and it went crashing to the floor. His surprise had obviously effected Potter too, for he jumped too, except he slipped and flipped over the couch and landed on the floor. Draco, out of reflexes of coarse, ran over to see if Potter was ok. Before he could stop himself, he said: "Harry, are you ok?" But he suddenly realized what he was doing.  
  
'This is Potter you moron!!! And when did "Potter" become "Harry?"'  
  
'Right when you realized that you had been hating Potter all of these years for no apparent reason...'  
  
'Hey! I do too have a reason!!!'  
  
'And what's that?'  
  
'He turned me down when I first asked him to be my friend on the train!'  
  
'Right, whatever you say...'  
  
-After Malfoy had stopped arguing with himself, he noticed that Harry, I mean Potter, was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. But since he WAS Draco Malfoy... I mean, just Draco, he had to prove to Potter that he didn't actually care for him. 'Ha! I told you so!!!' 'I mean, I don't ACTUALLY care for him... Um...'  
  
'Just admit it! You were bummed when the famous Harry Potter didn't want to be your friend.'  
  
'Alright, alright... I was bummed, but that doesn't mean that I have any feelings of friendship for him!'  
  
'Who said it was just friendship?'  
  
'WHAT!!! Okay, now you really need to shut-up!!!'  
  
'Oh, please! You know you have always wanted to find out what was beneath those sexy quidditch uniforms that he wears.'  
  
'Ugh...'  
  
-Trying to ignore his inner thought, he put on his signature smirk and said: "Be careful there Potter, if you injure yourself anymore, we might have to send you to Magical Maladies and Injuries, and what a terrible effect that would have on your fan-club."  
  
'There, that wasn't so hard...  
  
'No comment'  
  
-Potter, as always, remarked with a comment like: "Get stuffed Malfoy!"  
  
'Full of you? Okay!'  
  
'STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!'  
  
-After that, he proved his point to Potter, but mostly to himself, and turned around and started to make himself another tuna sandwich.  
  
-After a half an hour or so, Draco went and sat in the armchair across from Potter and looked into the fire. Once in a while he would sneak a glance at him. He would see him also staring into the fire and such. It was getting late and Draco was starting to get a little drowsy. He looked at Potter again, and he was curled up into a ball with his face in his hands. He wanted to ask him if he was all right, but he knew that if he came out too friendly that Potter would suspect something so he just sat there and stared at him for a while.  
  
-After a while, Draco started to get tired and offered Potter the bed. Potter turned it down and Draco shrugged it off. For he didn't care about Harry Potter at all... Why would he give a crap about him? He had his own life and could take care of himself. So, totally exhausted from the day, Draco went to bed and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, since he was so tired. Dreams overtook him, but not the average dreams.  
  
-Draco was lying on a soft surface... Obviously a bed... It was dark and he couldn't see much... He could barely make out a figure in the room... In his bed... On top of him!!! He moaned as he felt a warm tongue slide down his chest and circle his nipple. Then, the person, whoever it was, moved up and kissed him on the mouth. His tongue slipped inside and battled with Draco's until Draco's lips were sore. The person sat up and looked down at Draco. Draco's mouth opened in surprise as he made out green eyes and messy black hair in the moonlight. Harry smirked and opened his mouth. But instead of words coming out, a high-pitched scream hit Draco loudly. Draco opened his eyes and found himself alone, no Harry. But the screaming was still there, ringing in Draco's ears. It seemed to be coming from the living room which meant- "Harry!!!"  
  
Draco jumped out of bed and ran to the couch in the living room. There, he saw Harry tossing and turning, his face contorted in horror, screaming, his eyes tight shut. Draco tried to shake him awake but it wouldn't work so Draco leaned down and screamed in his ear: "POTTER!!! WAKE UP, YOUR JUST DREAMING!!!" At this, Harry's eyes flew open in horror and he scrambled to get off the couch. He backed himself into the wall, and curled up into a ball. Draco came forward and tried to touch him, but Harry whimpered, his body shaking immeasurably, and curled himself up even tighter. Draco was confused at why Harry would be so afraid of him... But just then, he heard Harry whisper something so softly, Draco had to strain his ears to hear it. Harry whispered it again even softer.  
  
"Please, Uncle Vernon... Please... Please don't do this... It hurts... It hurts when you push yourself inside me... Please... I won't be bad anymore... I hurt... Please don't take my clothes off..."  
  
-Draco stood there in shock of what he heard. It all clicked. 'Harry was beaten... Harry was raped my his uncle... Harry Potter was abused by his own family... Harry Potter didn't live a life of fame... Harry Potter wasn't the golden boy, he was the torn boy.' All of a sudden, Draco's attitude towards Harry totally changed. He no longer left hatred for him. He felt compassion... He wanted to make Harry feel better. He wanted to kill the people who did this to him. How dare they... How dare they do this to him...? Draco would hunt them down. He swore to himself that he would...  
  
-Finally, Harry calmed down and he let Draco hold him. So, Draco sat there all night, holding the broken Harry, until he fell asleep. Both of them dropped off into the land of dreams safely. Peace was found, and Harry finally had some long earned rest. 


	7. Chapter Four, Harry's PoV

Chapter Four: An Interest or An Obsession?  
  
Harry's PoV-  
  
-Harry awoke the first time in months feeling warm and well rested. He was lying against something warm and comforting. Harry had never felt this comfortable and out of reflex, he nuzzled closer to the warm source. He heard a soft moan and his eyes shot straight open. He found two arms wrapped around his middle... Harry shot straight up and looked down to see- MALFOY! No... It can't be... Harry didn't- He sighed. Of course he didn't... Harry sat down next to Draco and stared down at him. Draco was a cruel and selfish person, but as Harry looked at him now, he surprisingly looked peaceful and kind-hearted. Almost... Innocent... Like an angel... His guardian angel...  
  
'Whoa! Where did that come from?!'  
  
Harry sighed and looked at Draco again. He was curled up. One of his hands was tucked under his face and his other was lying across his stomach. Harry looked at the hands. They were a milky white, just like the rest of Draco and looked as delicate and as smooth as porcelain. Harry wanted to touch them. He wanted to feel the smooth skin and run his hand over the pinkish nails. He wanted to trace the lines of Draco's hand with his finger and feel the pulse of Draco's heart on his wrist. But most of all, he wanted to taste the skin of those hands with his lips and run his tongue over the flesh because it was Draco's. It was Draco's hands. Not anyone else's... Just Draco's. And Draco was perfection.  
  
Draco started to wake up and Harry quickly got up and went over to sit on the couch. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Draco sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. The same hands that had fascinated Harry just a few moments ago. Draco got up and trudged towards the kitchen, obviously not spotting Harry on the couch. Harry yawned and followed him. He walked over and said good morning to Draco. Draco looked at him in surprise and said good morning back. Harry sat down at the kitchen table and watched with interest as Draco made breakfast for himself. Draco got out some orange juice, poured it into a glass and set it on the table. Then he got out two eggs and cracked them over the frying pan that was lying on the stove. The eggs sizzled and crackled for a couple minutes before Draco put them on a plate and set them on the table. Then he put two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed the lever down. He leaned back on the counter and waited for the bread to toast. The toast popped up and Draco grabbed the pieces, buttered them with marmalade and set them next to his eggs. Then Draco walked over to the window, grabbed a bunch of flowers that were in the window bed, put them in a vase, filled it with water, and placed it in the center of the table. Last of all, he got a napkin and a fork and placed them next to his plate. Draco pulled out the chair, sat down, and picked up the newspaper that was lying on the table.  
  
Harry couldn't contain himself. He laughed. He laughed so loud that the mummies in Egypt were rising in their tombs from the racket. Harry laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Draco blushed and said:  
  
"What? What are you laughing at? Is it so wrong for someone of me class make breakfast? Huh?"  
  
Harry just laughed harder.  
  
"Oh shut up..."  
  
After about five more minutes of laughing, Harry looked up at Draco and found him staring at Harry with an odd expression on his face. Harry's smile slowly faded as they kept staring at each other. Harry's mind was in some sort of trance as Draco looked at him with soft and almost... caring eyes? Harry had only seen that look once on Draco before... It was when he had rescued Harry from the Dursley's and Harry had woken up in his arms to see Draco looking down at him with a very concerned, yet very caring look. They stared at each other like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking right now... He has the palest skin of anyone I know. It almost... Glows! Like the moon light that cascades into my windows at Hogwarts. Gods, what I wouldn't give to touch it... Just once... Just to see if it feels as it looks... Does moonlight even have a feel? I think I am falling in lo-'  
  
"THUD!!!"  
  
The spell was broken as they both whipped around towards the window to find a brown pile of filthy rags on the windowpane. Both boys turned to look at each other and blushed before hurrying over to see what it was. Harry picked up the tattered brown thing and examined it closely.  
  
"Errol!"  
  
The bird was dirty, its feathers were ruffled, and it was currently passed out in his arms. He was sure that the thing would have died by now from serious brain damage, from all the times it smacked headfirst into windows.  
  
"Ewe!" said Draco. "What IS that thing?!!"  
  
Harry gave the hopeless bird a poke, but it just laid there, limp in his hands.  
  
"This thing is called Errol."  
  
"What in God's name is an Errol?"  
  
"It's an owl you dimwit!"  
  
Draco leaned over and poked the ratted thing.  
  
"That's an owl?!! I thought it was a dead rat or something."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Draco it's an owl; Ron's old family owl. And DON'T start to make any sneering comments about Ron's family-  
  
"He-"  
  
"Or his house!"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"OR his money!" Draco gave Harry a disgruntled look and said:  
  
"Well, who's it from?!"  
  
Harry plucked the letter out of the rat, -er, owl's beak and opened it up.  
  
"It's from Ron!"  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How goes it mate? I am in France right now! Can you believe it? Money mysteriously landed in my mom's butter dish (I think it's from Fred and George. They obviously seem to be doing VERY well in their new business) and now I am here visiting the Eiffel Tower, (Did you know it's made out of silver painted cheese?) and seeing the sights. Wish you were here mate!  
  
-Ron  
  
Ps. If you're wondering why I used Errol (Yes, God help us he's STILL alive!!!) it's because Pig is on vacation (long story...)  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he folded the letter and put it into his tattered jeans pocket.  
  
'Your welcome, Fred and George... Glad you have made good use of the money I gave you, I can't think of anyone else who deserved it.'  
  
"So..."  
  
Draco smirked and looked at Harry.  
  
"The Weasleys finally have some money now do they?"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"DON'T start Draco unless you wish to ruin your perfectly silky skin with a black eye!"  
  
'Oh Gods!!! Did I just say that!!! PLEASE don't notice...' Draco looked at Harry in disbelief.  
  
"Did you just call my skin silky Harry?"  
  
'He just called me Harry... What's happening to us?'  
  
"Um... I got to go and take a shower now Dra-uh... Malfoy..."  
  
And with that, Harry ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 


	8. Chapter Four: Draco's Pov

Chapter Four: An Interest or An Obsession?

Draco's PoV-

-Draco was falling. Falling fast! He reached out but there was nothing to grasp to break his terrible fall! He didn't know what to do… His breath was coming in short gasps and he couldn't see anything. Everything was black and he was falling and falling and he cried out but no one would help him. He shouted and thrashed and there seemed to be no end!!! He shut his eyes tight, unwilling to watch himself fall. Harry… He was never going to get to say good-bye to him… He was never going to get to see that face one more time. He would never hear him say-

"Draco…"

Draco opened his eyes. He was currently in the arms of Harry James Potter himself.

"Harry… I… I thought I was going to die! You saved me!"

Harry held him tight and stroked his hair. Draco moaned and tightened his grip on the green-eyed boy, unwilling to let go in case he might fall again. Fall… Away from Harry…

"Harry… Don't ever leave me!!!"

"Sorry Draco, but I have to…"

Harry let go of Draco and started walking away.

"Harry! Harry!!! Why? Why do you have to go? Why?"

Harry turned and looked at Draco with cold eyes.

"Because I can't stand being with someone as weak as you… Good-bye Draco."

And with that, Harry disappeared into the darkness. Draco whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself, as the darkness seemed to get blacker and blacker. Finally, he shut his eyes and screamed.

"**HARRY!!!**"

Draco woke to find himself alone in the living room, tears running down his face. There was no darkness and no Harry for that matter. He groaned and wiped the tears away from his eyes with his hands.

'_What a nightmare!!!'_

Draco sat up and went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He started the stove and was about to get the eggs out of the fridge when he heard a faint "Good morning." Draco turned around and found Harry sitting at the breakfast table.

'_Mmm… Harry… Harry James Potter… Sounds like a fine wine… Something that I could just drink up to my pleasure… **WOAH**!!! What was that?!!! I am cracking… I really am… But then again, I did dream about him…_

Draco grabbed a plate and put the eggs on it.

_But… Why would I, Draco Malfoy, ever think about Harry Potter? I know that I'm attracted to males and that Harry Potter is pretty gorgeous, but **NO**!!! Bloody… This is obvious proof that you don't need the Crutatious curse to go insane…_

Draco shook his head and continued to make himself breakfast. Finally, when he sat down at the table, and grabbed the morning paper, he heard a faint, muffled giggle. He looked over to see Harry covering his mouth, trying to muffle the insane giggles coming from it. Draco frowned.

"What? What are you laughing at? Is it so wrong for someone of my class make breakfast? Huh?"

This just made Harry laugh even harder.

"Oh shut up…"

Draco watched in amusement as Harry fell out of his chair. Draco's amusement turned to immediate lust as he watched Harry's body roll around on the floor. His rolling, produced the very fine motion, in Draco's opinion, of Harry's shirt sliding up and his very wonderful abs, at full view to Draco. Draco stared hungrily as Harry rolled and tossed on the hard floor.

'What I wouldn't give to be that floor…' 

Draco had obviously been staring a little too long because when he had gained control of his clears throat "inappropriate" thoughts, he found that Harry was staring at him oddly. His red lips were swollen from laughing and his eyes were glossy, telling of something that Draco wished was his.

'_Oh Gods… Those lips… They're so beautiful! I wonder what it would feel like to part them with my tongue… I think that I'm falling in lo-'_

"**THUD!!!"**

Draco's head swirled around angrily to see what would dare interrupt their perfect moment. He found a brown, scraggly thing by the window that he was sure wasn't there before. Both Draco and Harry walked over to see what it was. Harry picked up the rag and his eyes lit up.

"Errol!"

Draco didn't know what the hell an Errol was but clearly, it was ugly."

"Ewe! What IS that thing!"

Harry poked at the "Errol."

"This thing, is called an Errol."

"I heard you the first time fool, what I meant was, what in God's name is an Errol?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's an owl you dimwit!"

Draco poked the "Errol" owl.

"That is not an owl. I think it is a read rat of something."

Draco was a bout to make a comment about the "owl" named "Errol" until Harry mentioned that it was Ron's owl. Draco got a wide gin on his face. Harry gave him a strong look and started naming things that Draco "would not in Merlin's presence," say. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, who's it from?"

Harry read the letter out loud. Draco grinned like mad.

"So the Weasleys finally have some money now do they?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't start Draco unless you wish to ruin your perfectly silky skin with a black eye!"

Draco's mouth dropped open.

'Did he just? No! Yes! He did!'

Draco saw Harry's eyes dart back and forth looking for a way out.

"Did you just call my skin silky Harry?"

"Um… I've got to go and take a shower.

Draco was grinning like mad on the inside as Harry zipped off to the "shower."

'Maybe these two weeks will be a little more interesting than I thought it would.'

And that was how it all started.


	9. Chapter Five, Harry's PoV

Chapter Five: Love of Lust?

Harry's PoV-

Harry slammed the door to the bathroom. He was shaking from fear. What if Draco found out he liked him? Draco and he hated each other. It was natural. The whole world new this fact. And what if Harry didn't like him? It could just be lust… No… He knew it wasn't just lust. He knew that it was something akin to love; But still… He needed a really long shower… A really long, nice, hot, shower to get his mind off things.

He turned the shower on hot full blast, then stripped out of his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. Even through all the steam filling up the room, Harry could still see the nasty bruises and gashes all across himself. It was simply disgusting. He looked like a bag of bones. How long has it been since he'd eaten a decent meal? Too long… Way too long.

Harry stepped in and yelped. The pain was excruciating. The hot water burned its way down his cuts and bruises. His body started shaking, but Harry willed himself to stay under the burning water. This was good. It was so painful, yet so good.

'_Great!'_ Harry thought. _'I'm turning into some kind of masochist…'_

After thirty minutes of torturing, burning, pleasure, Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror once more, raking his hands through his damp hair, trying to tame it. But, like usual, it didn't listen and just messed up even more. Sighing, he opened the door of the bathroom and bumped into something hard. He fell down with an "Umph!" and looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry blushed, realizing that he was only wearing a towel in front of the Slytherin Ice Prince. Draco offered his hand and Harry took it. Draco pulled him on his feet but slipped on the water that Harry had trailed behind him and fell down, bringing Harry down with him. Harry felt himself on top of Draco. Warm, smooth Draco. He unknowingly breathed in the scent. Clean crisp air and peppermint. He unconsciously snuggled into Draco, his nose softly brushing Draco's pale neck. Harry marveled at how soft it was and wondered if everything on Draco was that soft and silk like. He felt a soft voice whisper:

"Harry…"

And he was snapped out of his daydream. He got up quickly and apologized, going beat red before practically running to the bedroom and shutting the door.

'_Stupid Harry… Stupid… What the hell was I thinking? I was fucking cuddling with Draco on the floor. That neck… Oh Gods that neck… Pale, milky white flesh. I wanted to lick it.'_

Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

'_This is becoming so weird… Probably freaked Draco out half to death… Whatever… Next time I land on him, I might just screw him right there…'_

Harry rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and plopped down on the bed, closing his eyes, and soon falling asleep.


	10. Chapter Five, Draco's PoV

**Hannah: **"Sorry it took so long to update. My parents grounded me from the computer. Stupid parents. Anyways, thank-you for being patient with my unfortunate circumstances. Enjoy…

Chapter Five: Love or Lust?

Draco's PoV-

Draco watched as Harry panicked and fled. So he had touched something inside the boy-wonder that had made him panic. Draco's guess would have to be right then. He thought Harry was acting weird. Usually the two fought like there was no tomorrow. But lately… Draco had been feeling more towards the boy than hate. Maybe Draco was developing a crush. No! Never! Malfoys would never crush on a boy, let alone Harry Potter… But then again, Draco was not a Malfoy anymore… Things were becoming quite interesting around here.

Draco slumped down on the floor. What in God's name was he going to do with these stupid feelings he was having? Act on them, or ignore them? He felt like Hamlet. Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in frustration.

'_Sometimes I wish I was a girl. Girls have it so much easier. But then I would have to deal with a bunch of other shit like PMS. Life is just one big, fat, shit hole. God's big fat shit hole.'_

-After what seemed like hours, Draco got up to check on Harry. He had been in that bathroom for a very long time, and he wanted to make sure he wasn't dead. Draco got a sudden picture of Harry, naked, and dripping wet. He groaned and pushed that extremely enticing image to the back of his mind where he could dwell on it later. Draco was just about to knock when the door opened and out came Harry Potter. But before, he could think, Harry bumped into him and went falling to the floor.

Draco looked down at Harry and the image that he had just put back in the recesses of his mind came spiraling forward again. In front of him lay a half-naked, dripping wet Harry Potter. Harry was wearing only a towel around his slim hips. Draco looked at Harry's bruised and torn up skin and a sudden hatred came forward towards the people who did this to him.

Draco offered Harry a hand and Harry accepted it. As soon as he pulled Harry to his feet, he seemed to slip and he fell, bringing the hand he was holding and the body it was attached to with it. Harry fell on him. Draco could feel the half-naked, warm body on top of his. It felt good. It felt damn good. Draco sighed in contentment until he felt something brush his neck. Harry was smelling his neck. Draco was getting turned on, really fast. He felt Harry snuggle up to him, and he unconsciously snuggled back.

"Harry…" he breathed.

Then, as soon as it had come, the warm feeling was gone. Draco looked up to find Harry staring at him, his eyes glazed. Harry gave a quick sorry before running to the bedroom and slamming the door. Draco still lay on the floor, totally oblivious to what the hell was happening. All he could think of was one thing.

'_I'm falling for Harry…"_

**Hannah: **"Sorry it was so short ya'll… But it's fucking 2:00 in the morning and my green tea is wearing out and I am falling asleep. Next one will be longer, I promise."


	11. Chapter Six, Harry's PoV

Chapter Six: Definitely Love

Harry's PoV-

When Harry woke up me had a terrible headache.

"God-damn… Things just keep getting worse and worse don't they? Pfft… At this rate, I won't live much longer."

'_I wonder how Draco's doing. I hope he's not too freaked out about yesterday. That was pretty strange. How come these stupid things keep on happening to me?'_

Harry stretched his limbs but flinched as his bruised skin rubbed against the bed sheets.

"_Damn… I wish these would heal already…'_

Harry heard noises in the kitchen and got up to see what it was. Harry walked through the living room to see Draco cleaning the kitchen. Harry stepped forward and Draco turned around. They both blushed as they recalled yesterday's events. Harry walked forward and took the plate from Draco.

"Here Draco… You've done enough, let me help you with this."

He started washing the plate in the sink.

"I am… Sorry about yesterday… For falling on you and stuff… I didn't know you were standing outside the bathroom, honest."

Harry blushed again.

"It's ok Harry… I just wanted to see if you were ok. You had been in there quite a while and I just wanted to make sure…"

Harry's cheeks reddened even more, if possible.

'_He was worried about me? Draco Malfoy was worried about me, Harry Potter… how strange, yet… Oddly comforting.'_

"You were… Worried about me Draco?"

"Um… Yeah… I guess so. I mean, I don't really hate you. All the time I knew you, I had always guessed that you were some sort of rich, spoiled, fame-driven brat. But now… After having to see you in so much pain… I guess my feelings about that have changed."

"Well… You don't have to act different on my behalf Draco… After all… I deserve the rudeness."

This last part was whispered softly, but Draco still heard it. Draco turned Harry around and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know much about your past Harry… But I don't think you deserve anything bad to be inflicted upon you. I don't know much about anything except myself… But I DO know you don't deserve to be treated as badly as I treated you."

Harry lowered his head.

"If only you knew Draco… If only you knew."

And with that, Harry put the plate away silently and left the room, leaving Draco to his thoughts on what that could possibly mean.

**Hannah:** "I am sorry that it took so long to update, stupid school and midterms and mostly me being lazy… You can through beanie-babies at me if you want to…" I'll update soon… Till next time, I hope to get some reviews.


	12. Chapter Seven, Harry's PoV

Chapter Seven: What to Do…

Harry's PoV-

Harry sat on the couch in the living room and contemplated. He loved Draco… Yes, he definitely did… But Harry's past was just too much; too much for himself, and definitely too much for Draco to handle. He wanted him so bad… Yet he couldn't let himself get close to another person. It was bad enough that Hermione and Ron might be in danger. One for person to add to his dead list was one too many. He wanted to be with Draco so much it almost hurt… Harry sighed to himself, before deciding to take a nap on the sofa. Sure, he had just woken up, but still… The best way to clear one's mind was to sleep on it, or that's what people said anyways…

"**Get up boy! It's the night… Wednesday… You know what that means."**

**Harry was pulled roughly to his feet, only to be pushed back down onto the floor. Vernon started taking his clothes off.**

**He could feel Vernon's manhood inside him and it hurt so much…**

**He could feel Vernon's breath in his ear as he whispered harsh words.**

**He could feel Vernon come inside him and he screamed…**

Harry woke up in a sweat. God-damn those stupid dreams… They would always plague him… Forever… Harry couldn't take it anymore… He was going to puke. He quickly ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. He bent over the toilet but nothing came up. Probably because he hadn't had anything to eat in a long time. He stood up on shaky legs and bent over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible. Dull green eyes above black bags. His hair was more than a wreck than usual. His face was broken out in bruises and gashes. Harry coughed and he was about to leave when something caught his eye; a shiny something. Harry curiously picked it up. It was a razor. He held it in his hand. It was beautiful really… Shiny… Metallic… Cold… Beautiful. Harry experimentally ran his finger over the edge. He winced as it stung. He looked down to find a thin red line. A beautiful color. Red… Vibrant… His thoughts of Sirius, Vernon, the beatings, the rapes, were all just swept out of his mind. Harry was amazed that such a little thing could have such a big impact on him. He swiped it slowly across his arm. It hurt… Yes, it hurt a lot, but every painful thought was gone as the physical stinging invaded his mind. This was great… This was the best thing Harry had felt in a long time. He did it over and over and over again, until his arm was a mess of red angry lines. He heard a knocking at the door. He panicked and dropped the razor. It fell to the floor with a clank.

"Harry… Are you ok in there? Come on out..."

Harry was surprised by the cracking in his voice.

"Yes…" he cleared his throat. "Yes… I'm fine… I'll be out in a minute."

He wiped his arm off quickly and put the razor back on the counter. He opened the door and walked with his eyes down past Draco. Draco gave him a weird look before following him to the living room. Harry plopped down on the couch and Draco sat across from him. Draco looked him in the eyes seriously.

"Harry… We need to talk."

**Hannah: **"Hey! Sorry for the late update… I have been crammed with stuff. Anyways… Look forward to the updates. AND GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS OR I WILL STOP WRITING! innocent smile


	13. Chapter Seven, Draco's PoV

**Hannah:** "Iknowiknowiknow! Your all saying UPDATE FASTER! I'm sorry! Here's the chapter! For all those fans that stayed with me, thank-you so much! For all the ones that got sick of waiting, I'M SO SORRY!!!"

Chapter Seven: What To Do...

Draco's PoV-

_If only you knew… _That sentence had been plaguing Draco ever since Harry had muttered it. What did he mean, "if only you knew"? If only he knew what? Draco knew that Harry didn't deserve the abuse that he had received from his relatives. Being his enemy for so long, he got to see the REAL Harry. The one that would protect his friends no matter what; stand up for his beliefs; kept his chin up no matter what happened; never backed down in a fight; never failed to try his best in a challenge. Even though Draco had hated Harry for all those years, he had always secretly respected him for those noble traits.

_I think Harry has a morale problem._

Draco spotted Harry on the couch in the living room. He seemed to be just sitting there. He was asleep. Draco watched his sleeping features for a while before shaking his head and retreating to his room.

He couldn't seem to get Potter out of his head. He knew he had to talk to him about these feelings some time. He knew he loved him but… He didn't want to think about this right now. He decided to distract himself with a book.

About thirty minutes later, Draco was startled from the book he had been reading by a door slamming. He put down his book and went into the hall to see what was going on. The bathroom door, which was open, was now closed. Draco put his ear to the door and listened. He heard a cough and then a moan. Draco, worried Harry might be sick, knocked on the door. He faintly heard a soft clank.

He tried again.

"Harry… Are you ok in there? Come on out…"

"Yes…" Harry's voice had cracked. Something was definitely not right. "Yes… I'm fine… I'll be out in a minute."

Draco decided that now was the best time to talk to Harry about all the things that have been going on.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled and nervous looking Potter. Harry just blankly stared at Draco before walking past him into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Draco followed and sat across from him. He looked his square in the eye.

"Harry… We need to talk."

It was such a simple sentence and yet, held such promises or trouble. Harry, once again stared blankly at him.

"About?"

Draco started rubbing the lobe of his ear, a nervous habit he had.

"About… About us."

Harry's eyes went wide and he leaned forward, more alert to the conversation. Draco cleared his throat and tried to build up some courage.

"I have been… noticing… some feelings, other than hatred, for you."

He had Harry's full attention. Draco continued.

"I don't know if you have felt the same things. But I am confused. I have become used to seeing you every day. Fighting with you over stupid shit. I have grown accustomed to your presence and I don't know what I would feel if that were to change. I would enjoy our little fights because it was with you. Time spent with you. Anyone else and I would have just brushed them off. I encouraged you to fight with me because I liked seeing that spark in your eyes. I didn't realize this until the other day."

Harry's eyes were as big as a bludger.

"However, now I miss those fights because all I see now is an empty shell. I miss that spirit. These past days I have realized that I love you. It breaks my heart to see you in so much pain… So alone… I see you have nightmares and I long to hold you and tell you it will be all right. That I will protect you from everything bad and dark. I used to stare at those lips, wanting to split them open so they bleed; now I find myself staring at them, wanting to kiss them. You walked out of the shower the other day and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful you are. You used to make me squirm with anger, not I squirm with lust. I want to be your lover, your friend, and your enemy all at once. I'm confused; VERY confused. But I know I want you."

Harry just stared.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry's mouth opened and four words came out.

**Hannah:** "HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers suck don't they? Stay tuned."


	14. Chapter Eight, Harry's PoV

**Hannah:** "It has been a long time since I updated but at least it wasn't as long as last time. Writing fanfiction, unfortunately, does not help my wallet, and does not get my schoolwork done, so I can only write when I have time, which is very rarely. But I am determined to finish this story and finish it I will!!!! Be assured of that. I hate it when authors begin to write and then don't finish because they get bored of the story. That won't happen. So even though I may not update in a while, know that I WILL update. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and here's the next chapter."

Chapter Eight:

Harry's PoV-

Four words came out of Harry's mouth. He said them before he could even think. He might regret them later, then again, he might not. Whatever the consequence, they came out, and he couldn't change them after he did. Harry looked at Draco to see his reaction. His eyes widened and it seemed that his heart must have sped up. Harry looked down at his hands, which were wringing themselves in nervousness.

"Are… Are you sure?"

Harry looked up at Draco's question. In all honesty, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything at this point. But what's said was said.

"Yes… I'm sure…"

Draco nodded. Harry couldn't read the emotion in his eyes. They were blocked off. Draco got up.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm going to make something to eat…"

Harry shook his head. Draco disappeared into the kitchen. Harry sighed a deep sigh and fell back onto the couch. He knew everything between them was going to change now. Nothing would be the same. Harry didn't know if he liked that idea or not. This was all new to him and he didn't know if he could handle it right now. Everyone expected him to be so strong. Well, he wasn't. He was probably the weakest person in the world. He couldn't even handle his own problems, how could he handle Draco's too?

"What have I done?"

Harry needed some release. There were too many emotions and thoughts running through his head right now. He needed that release again. Even though he just did it no less than twenty minutes ago. He knew that if he kept this up, it could easily become a habit and a dangerous one at that. He headed to the bathroom and shut the door. He transfigured a roll of toilet paper into a razorblade. He picked it up and rolled his sleeve up. He began to make cuts right above the ones he did earlier. Soon, it wasn't enough, thoughts of Draco kept running through his head like a scary movie. He rolled up his other sleeve. Soon, both his arms were covered in cuts and blood was dripping down onto the white tile floor. He collapsed onto the tainted white floor out of exhaustion. The room was spinning. He closed his eyes. His hand clutching the razorblade was moving on its own now. Thoughts and memories of Draco were zooming past his vision. He carved something on his wrist. His answer to Draco's question ran through his head before he passed out on the floor.

"I don't love you…"

**Hannah: **"Ha ha ha! The cliffhanger didn't get answered until the end of the chapter. I thought that might be interesting but I bet all you fans were pissed. Anyways, stay tuned. Next chapter's going to be a doozy.


End file.
